


Last Longer

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [94]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellWhile looking for items, Henry comes across a photo of two of his animators.





	Last Longer

~October 11th, 1963~

* * *

 

Henry had been looking through all the animation quarters, looking for just one inkwell. Any inkwell. They were suspiciously missing. Used up? Hidden for this very reason? Henry didn’t know.

Shielding his eyes from the dead Boris, Henry opened the door off the room, and walked in.

This had been Vernon Kersey and Timmy Collier’s area. They were some of those who sketched out and cleaned up the drawings that would be inked, so while it was unlikely that either of their stations would have an inkwell, there was no harm in trying.

Henry climbed on top of Vernon’s station, so he could get a better view of the room, letting his leg hang. It was somewhat wasted effort climbing, in that his foot hit something, and when he looked down, Henry spotted what may be the only inkwell in this level of the studio, in one of the least likely places it could be.  
  
“First a dead cartoon? Now this?” It made him a little sick to generalize like that. But if he generalized, he could limit his horror.

Henry climbed off the station, and swiped the inkwell. All this item searching, for what?  
  
The inkwell had been sitting on something. Was this a clue towards what the hell was going on here?  
  
No. It probably wasn’t, Henry realized when he picked it up and flipped it over, but it could have pointed to something Henry didn’t want to think about.

It was a photo of Timmy and Vernon. Henry had taken this very photo. It was probably the only reason Timmy was almost smiling in the photo.

Henry breathed in deeply, taking it all in. He hadn’t seen them in thirty years, or heard from either. Hopefully this was just a forgotten photo and not a sign that they were among the lost. Had Frances really meant _everyone_ had disappeared? Surely it wasn’t everyone.

There was no way these two were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I found those two in a group of people in a photo, and it just clicked, and I needed to write this story. The men are from this https://www.flickr.com/photos/nlireland/32584240526.


End file.
